Budapest
Please do not edit this character without my permission! Thank you! Budapest is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Himaruya Hidekaz. He represents the capital of Hungary. In 2011, he was given the name Marcell Héderváry. Attributes Appearance Budapest has short brown hair, which is one shade lighter than Hungary's hair, and green eyes. He is shown to be exceptionally fit and agile. His military uniform is green like Hungary's, but to differentiate it from hers, his has two black straps that cross his body when worn. Personality and Interests Budapest seems to take a liking into any sort of heterosexual romances, going as far to take pictures. He is also a fairly heavy drinker but gets drunk sometimes. He addresses Hungary as 'sister' or by her name. He shares Hungary's passion for horses and is sometimes afraid of his sister. As revealed in Europe and Asia: Letters Times Three, he has a soft heart and he cried when the dead Hesse was mentioned. Budapest is polite and isn't as vulgar as Vienna or Berlin. He hates fighting and he's really daring, having once stolen his sister's frying pan once despite knowing the consequences. Budapest used to be really timid as a child and often hid away from his sister, thinking that she was a boy. Name His name Marcell means 'of the sea', a reference that the River Danube runs between Budapest itself. Relationships Hungary Having ignored him when he was younger, Hungary now respects him and is proud to call him her brother. The two have a close relationship, although Budapest still misses 'the old Hungary'. Whenever Budapest mentions her embarrassing moments as a kid, Hungary will hit him with her frying pan. Budapest used to have a hard relationship with his sister, when she tried to invade Yugoslavia with the Axis Powers, but ended up being occupied by Soviet armies. Budapest became extremely upset with his sister and blamed her for allowing him and their people to starve. Budapest still hasn't forgiven Hungary for this. Vienna The two became fast friends when Austria and Hungary married, due to the fact they were not acknowledged much by their siblings back then. Vienna told Budapest that he did not want his brother and Hungary to get married, because he didn't want 'things to get troublesome in the future'. He and Budapest were both against Austria and Hungary's marriage, as they were both worried about the future of Austria-Hungary. Berlin He and Berlin befriended each other during World War Two, when their respective siblings allied each other. They got along well and it was Berlin who taught Budapest how to drink. The two seem to share the liking of heterosexual romance, but Berlin's passion about it seems to be more toned down than Budapest's. Trivia * His birthday corresponds with the date Buda, Pest and Óbuda were unified to form Budapest, 17 November 1873. *In technical terms, Budapest is younger than Hungary, if you use his birth year. However, He has been around for about as long as Hungary has. He just, like Berlin and Vienna, went unnamed for a period of time. *Budapest was officially mentioned in Hungary's version of Hattafutte Parade. Woo! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Capital Cities